


Libertate Pugnantium

by k_yuuki



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Gen, Inspired by Tsukino Empire, Rebellion, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yuuki/pseuds/k_yuuki
Summary: Iku doesn't know what to think. His old childhood friend suddenly shows up again after cutting all ties with him. He resolves himself to fight him if they meet again, because what else can he do? Iku is a rebel and he is a soldier.But the next time they meet, Dai helps him instead and makes sure he escaped with his team mates. But why?





	Libertate Pugnantium

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with this, but I am very satisfied with how it goes? I write actions scenes! Unpredictably! Whoo!  
> The names I got are from Tsukista Stage 8, but I haven't watch the performance yet so I just borrowed the names, sorry.
> 
> I, as always, didn't write romance in. You are free to think whatever the characters are to each other though!

The Procella members are all over the place. Shun gets new information about a new shipment of supplies coming and they decide to storm the military base before the new batch of troops arrive. They are known by the name of Tsukino Rebels, fighting against the corrupt Empire.

Lately, they have been winning. Ever since Shun and Hajime take over the rebellion, they get support and warm welcome from everywhere they go, except for maybe the capitals. It is a far difference when they were lead by the last rebellion leader who used any measure necessary to win the battle.

Shun and Hajime don’t hurt the innocents, they don’t take prisoners, even for the enemy, they aim to incapacitate and not kill. Sometimes, they make mistakes but those who have enlisted in the army know of the risk.

Iku is worried for his friend though. The last time they destroyed a military base, Iku found his old childhood friend. Murase Dai and him met by chance when they were young and after a quick ice cream break, became quite close.

After Dai has had to move to the capital, Iku still wrote him letters. Until all of a sudden Dai wrote _‘Please don’t write to me.’_ on his last letter. Iku was devastated, he even cried for days thinking he had offended Dai. Rui was his only solace in those dark days. But even then, he did not expect for his ex-friend turns into enemy.

He doesn’t think _Dai_ would enlist into the military. Not the Dai he knew.

But the blue haired man does. Now he and Iku have to stand on the opposite side.

He just hopes he would not meet him again this time, Iku is not ready.

Iku’s job this time is to free the rebels’ captured allies and the ones on the execution rows. The people who are innocent and only there because their family chose to fight the Empire.

“Iku,” calls Rui, eyes warm and encouraging. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah! Of course!” Iku stresses, strengthening his resolution. Even if it’s Dai, Iku will not show mercy. Not for the Empire who destroyed their lives and thousand others.

Rui nods, “Come on, Kakeru and Koi are waiting for the next step.”

He is halfway escorting the freed civilians, there are loud sounds and the soldiers cut off their escape route.

“Hey, they’re here!” one exclaims and the other immediately whispers harsly into his radio. Shocked, Rui and Iku freezes.

You smacks one of the guards from behind, “Iku, Rui, go, go, go!”

“Thank you, You!” Iku pulls Rui and gestures the civilians to follow them. Everything blurs together and it takes all Iku has to keep on moving, Rui gives him input on the backup route, because to be honest, his head is blank and he is just protecting the rear.

Another couple of guards come into view and Iku draws his sword, “Go, Rui! I’ll be behind you!”

Rui nods, taking the other away.

Iku slashes his sword forward, using whatever Kai has taught him. Amidst it all, he doesn’t see there’s a soldier behind him and he is terribly surprised when the person slams down with a loud thud.

Dai stands in front of him, eyes widen in terror and they both look down on the other soldier’s unconscious body and again at each other. Iku scrambles for his sword but Dai is faster, he pulls on Iku’s wrist and quickly shoves him to another corridor Iku doesn’t know is there, punching a code and closes the door again. “This leads straight to your allies with bright hairs,” he whispers, “Go!”

Iku, petrified, doesn’t move until the corridor closes on itself, blinks a few times, not understanding what has just happened, before leaving.

True to Dai’s words, he meets with Kakeru and Koi soon after.

“Iku!” Kakeru and Koi call energetically. Then, they look behind him and ask confusedly, “Where’s the liberated civilians?”

Rui then storms in with dozens of them and stares at Iku, “Hn? Iku?”

“I found another pathway,” Iku stammers, “I didn’t think it would lead here, though.”

There is no such route on the blueprint.

* * *

“Alright, reports!” Hajime commands.

The junior teams tell their leader their of their accounts as short and effective as they can. But of course, they can’t help but recount what happened with the ‘not-verbs’ and exchange them with “kaboom” or “ka-chang” or “swoosh”.

Hajime, used to their antics, listens with a smile on his face. “Alright, your duty is to ease in the liberated civilians, like usual. Iku, stays behind.”

Iku nods, giving the others a reassuring smile and waits for the door to close.

Shun somehow comes out from behind the table, the leader of Procella pats his head gently. “So, what happened, Iku? Your report has blanks in them.”

“I… I was helped by the enemy soldier,” he confesses. “He knew from the start where Kakeru and Koi were, he even knew a corridor that is not in the blueprint and let me go.”

Shun and Hajime’s faces are hard to read. “But he’s not a bad person!” Iku blurts out, “Dai is a childhood friend— and… and—”

“It’s okay, Iku,” Shun consoles, patting his head again. “Don’t worry, okay?”

“But Dai… Do we have to fight him?”

Shun’s expression turns sad. “Let’s hope not.”

Iku understands why he says that. Despite how mysterious he can be, Shun never tells a lie. This is the best comforting words he can give.

So the younger nods, trying to cheer himself up, “I’ll go train with Kai-san!”

And he quickly leaves the leader’s office.

* * *

Hajime sighs and Shun gives him a sad smile, “What do you think will happen, Shun?”

Shun hums, “If Dai uses his code for that corridor, the Empire will know. He’ll be punished, at the very least. How severe though, I’m not sure.”

Hajime doesn’t look up. “Shiki will be furious.”

Shun nods, “He will.”

They know the SolidS leader well, after all. Even if others call Shiki unfeeling, the older man is full of passion and care, especially for those who are close to him. Shun and Hajime don’t like to think about what will happen to Iku if Dai didn’t help him, but this had happened and their next move is clear now.

“We’ll go to our next phase,” Hajime declares.

Their next raids are more dangerous. They had stormed into a large military post before, but not a headquarters.

After this, their next target is the capital.

As Procella storms in the Byakko HQ, Gravi will storm the Genbu one, and Quell is on Suzaku and Growth and SOARA missions are to destroy Seiryuu. Suzaku is SolidS’ headquarter and Shu of Quell had requested to be the one who lead a team there, to check on his friend. Hajime doesn’t have the heart to reject the proposal, not when they do need someone to get the next new information and SolidS has been quiet.

The Empire has yet to give out a traitor notice, so Hajime hopes for the best, even if he thinks Quell is not well equipped enough for this expedition.

Shun nudges at his side, “Don’t worry,” the white haired man says, “SOARA and Growth will come to their aid after they’re finished with theirs. And don’t underestimate Shu, Hajime.”

True, Shu can be ruthless when needed.

“Alright,” Hajime acquiesces, “All team! Move out!”

All of them cheered.

* * *

Tsubasa can’t stop wearing down their carpet. It has been days since they last heard from Dai and he starts to think of the worst case scenario. Dai can’t explain why he uses that corridor. The best lie they can tell is he _didn’t_ and someone else uses his code. As per their usual MO, Procella and Gravi had disabled the CCTV systems first and there was no other evidence other than the logged in record of the door usage.

Why normal soldiers cannot use those corridors when attacked is still a mystery, but the mystery is the farthest thing on Tsubasa’s mind right now.

Rikka passes him a cup of tea and forces him to sit down. “Calm down, Tsubasa. There’s nothing we can do right now except hope for the best.”

The alarm rings at that very moment and Tsubasa jumps on his feet, only to remember they have been suspended and sits back down.

“I’m worried for Dai-chan,” he says, even if it’s already obvious. Dai won’t tell on them, but that’s what worry Tsubasa the most. It makes him regret joining on the military, because Dai entered because of him, as per the request of Tsubasa’s parents. Before getting disillusioned and meeting Shiki and now they’re in this mess.

As fast as that regret emerged, Tsubasa quickly shoves them down. He can’t. Not when he’s doing good and gets to meet with Shiki and Rikka and actually _saves_ people.

Shiki enters the room with a grim face and Dai on his side, looking horrible. Tsubasa instantly catalogued all the scars and bruises he can see and the most prominent one is his left hand on a cast.

Shiki, even his poker face cannot hide his anger right now, not to them, gently put the larger man down on the sofa. “The military’s newest orders have arrived,” he says, voice calm and calculated and not telling the fury and hatred shimmering behind the facade. “We are to subdue the rebels invading the Suzaku HQ.”

“What about Dai-chan?” Tsubasa demands, “He can’t be left alone like this!”

Shiki closes his eyes and Tsubasa braces for the worst. “Murase Dai is to be discharged from active duty,” Shiki recites, “His next assignment will follow after his recovery.”

“But—”

Rikka places his hand on Tsubasa’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Tsubasa,” Dai reassures him, not moving from where he has been sitting at all, Tsubasa doesn’t think he can. “I… they can’t have me as an active soldier anymore.”

“Why?!”

“I’ll tell you after this, okay?” he calmly barters, “You three still have a mission to complete, right?”

Rikka nods, placing a gentle hand on Dai’s face, now scarred and bruised, “We’ll come back as fast as we can, okay?”

“I’ll wait for you all here,” he replies, as if he can go anywhere without support.

Shiki exhales loudly, catching their attention, “SolidS, move out!”

* * *

Shiki’s radio silence has him worried. This is not the first time this has happened, being a spy is not easy and they can’t keep a constant schedule, not if they don’t want to get caught. But Shu can’t help but getting worried every time.

Shiki has long been one of them, even before Hajime and Shun became their rebellion leader. The old leader was loud and boisterous, he was charismatic but lacking in strategy. At that time, he felt threatened by Shiki, as Shiki is the oldest amongst their little rebel group and actually has a brain to back up their operations and the younger members keep asking him for advice.

So he had sent Shiki on a suicide mission.

Shiki will be their insider. To gather important information and letting them know the Empire’s movement and orders.

Of course the nut-head agreed. Because Shiki thought it was a good idea and it was worth the danger if they can minimize the casualty. “It’s more effective this way,” was what Shiki told him when Shu had confronted him back then.

He doesn’t think of his own safety and what will happen to him if he got caught and Shu was very, very glad when Rikka said he’s joining him. That feeling did not last long, because Rikka is as crazy as Shiki. The man had disguised himself as one of the most beautiful women Shu had the pleasure of meeting and gave him the information by acting like a pickpocket.

It was not as hilarious as what the others think. Seriously, it was in broad daylight! With hundreds of people around them, watching ‘her’ and him flirting, even if Shu doesn’t bat that way.

But Shun has said that’s the safest way. Because the Empire wouldn’t dare to think their precious soldier can act like a _woman_ nor the rebels can walk so confidently in crowded places. And so this continued even now, with the additional 2 more people in Shiki’s team.

How the older man managed to recruit two kind hearted, naive soldiers into his cause will always be a mystery to Shu. Because Tsubasa enlisted the army to _help_ people, as if the Empire has any intention of doing that. Dai is even more so, because at least Tsubasa knows how to be subtle and Dai is as subtle as a brick. Shu is glad Iku is safe, but the other is a spy, please think through his actions first before moving! How they are not found out until now is forever a miracle.

Shu quickly incapacitate another batch of soldiers, Issei’s voice on his ears telling him what to expect and where to go, Eichi is on his way to the server room, and Ichiru is securing an escape route.

He almost slams his face into a suddenly opened door and Shiki comes out looking worse for wear, but there’s no sign of injuries.

“Shiki?!”

“Shu,” Shiki acknowledges and pulls his sword. Shu immediately assumes back his battle position. “Why are you here? I thought Suzaku is the last HQ to be raided. I should have at least months left to prepare,” the purple haired man hisses.

“Change of plan,” Shu answers, “We can’t wait for you to be promoted to the capital, not after this.”

Shiki cursed under his breath, parrying his attacks and launching several of his own. They used to do this. Roa had been terribly worried of the high level sparring they did, because it looked like they were really fighting each other. “I still don’t have the necessary codes! Dai is supposed to look for it, and I don’t think he can, not after this.”

 _“Dai_ is the one responsible for the codes? Then how come he doesn’t think of using someone else’s code when he rescues Iku?”

“We need the code for the punishment room,” replies Shiki with a solemn look, abruptly stopping his attack. He looks far older than his age, which is weird because Shiki looks young, thanks to the DNA of the Takamura’s family. “The only one who has it is the executioners and the punishers. There are people stuck there too, Shu, and Dai thinks he can get them out.”

Why is the ones stuck in the military is the kindest people he knows? Shu wonders. But that’s a lie. If Eichi in their position, he would do the same, and so will the others. Each of them is in the rebel group by their own will, after all.

“So how’s Dai right now? Is he okay?” Shu decides to ask, because he needs to report back to Hajime after this. Even if he will feel better if he doesn’t know. But that’s also a lie, doesn’t it? Why does it when it comes to Shiki, it’s hard to be truthful to himself?

“He’ll recover,” responses Shiki curtly, getting close to him with an underhanded attack Shu would have a hard time to defend if he doesn’t know Shiki as long as he does, and sneaks him a piece of paper.

Shu nods, finishing their dances with their usual routine. A swift kick on the side, parried with Shiki’s defense, a thrust with his sword and Eichi’s well timed bomb exploded.

“Issei, are Growth and SOARA on their way?” Shu demands, pressing the comm in his ear close. The bombs are a good diversion and cover, now the Suzaku’s captain has an excuse why he lost the rebel.

Shiki has done his part and next is Shu. While he has finished with Hajime’s order, destroying the archive room and getting all the necessary information, Shu has no doubt Rikka has them ready with a bow, because even if Eichi is very resourceful, no way he can finish his assignment that fast. But now Shu has a new objectives to complete.

He is already running back the way he came. The paper Shiki gave sure has a lot of new important information pieces and now is burnt to ashes as Shu rushes to the basement.

“Yes, ETA 3 minutes, why?”

“We have incoming packages,” Shu quickly dodges the attacks and again, put the soldiers down. They’re more or less Shiki’s people, the less they are injured, the better. “They are large and delicate ones, around two dozens or so and in need of medical.”

Issei types quickly into his holo, “Will our blue bird be included in it?”

Shu really wishes he can say yes, “No.”

Even if he can’t see it, he knows Issei nods. “Okay, I have notified both teams, they are ready to accept the packages.”

“Okay, I’m on my way.”

* * *

Hajime looks at the overrun infirmary and instantly knows the reason why SolidS is being careless. All the people there are in bad conditions. Yoru is not even sure they can recover, most have either retreated too far into their minds or too injured to survive the night. Those who can are way too weak to vacant the medical cots anytime soon.

“Shu, reports,” he commands.

Shu gives him a weak nod.

“Find a way to contact SolidS again,” Hajime orders, speeding up their plans yet again. Everything else is in position, they just need someone inside the Capital HQ to let them in. And the quickest they can get achieve it the emergency meeting in occurrence with the Emperor's birthday this week. And isn't that a fitting end to this farce? Shun'll be overjoyed.

There’ll be a lot of enemy soldiers and more dangerous than their first plan, but they have come too far. There might not be another chance anyway. Not after this.

“Yes, sir,” Shu replies, his usual playful salute is not as lively anymore.

“And send another person, Shu,” Hajime adds as a second thought. “You will be known after the attack on Suzaku HQ. It’ll be risky if anyone recognizes you. I’ll announce we have spies on our side this evening.”

* * *

“So Dai is one of our spies, huh,” Iku mumbles to himself after the announcement. Hajime had declared they would storm the Capital HQ as soon as they get confirmation from their insider. Who they are only told to the teams, but the crowd had roared, happy they don’t have to live underground anymore.

Because even if the Tsukino Rebels saved them, they can’t return back to their homes, so now they are stuck on a safe haven Hajime and Shun (mostly Kai, but Shun helps out …sometimes) have built for the civilians, those who don’t want to or too scared to fight. They are a group of volunteers after all.

Iku don’t know to be relieved or not, knowing his childhood friend is on their side but still on the enemy’s land.

He hopes this will all be over soon.

“We need someone to contact with SolidS, preferably someone they know of,” Hajime asks, looking at the junior group. The Seniors are well known, they even have wanted posters and high prices on their heads. The Middle group are the same and so are the Juniors, but theirs are not as high profile.

Iku raises his hand immediately, “I know Dai and Tsubasa!” he says, “We’re childhood friends!”

Hajime considers what he’s saying for a moment before nodding. “Alright,” he agrees. “Iku, be careful. Okay? They will give you some paper or files. Memorize them carefully and burn them after.”

Iku nods. His memorization is not that good, but he’ll try his best.

“Dai?” he half whispers, half shouts, surprised at seeing the other. Of course he will meet him in a sweet shop. It now feels like a deja-vu because the first time they meet, it’s similar to this too. Dai has the biggest sweet tooth he knows, even beating Kai and Rui.

Iku has not even thought on how to contact them yet as Shu says he’s working on it. And here Iku is, meeting with one of SolidS as easy as entering a sweet shop.

Dai turns around slowly, looking for anyone following him and pulls Iku to the back store’s toilet. It might be awkward for two grown men in a crowded toilet cubicle, but Iku decides he doesn’t want to think about it.

“Are you okay?” Iku asks, concerned. Dai’s left hand is on a cast and there are marks of injuries and bruises here and there.

Dai chops his head gently with his other hand, “No worries, it’s going to heal in a few months. I heard you’re fast forwarding the plan. So what do you need?”

Iku rattles off what Hajime has said to him.

“Okay,” replies Dai, nodding and considering what Hajime has asked. “Meet me in the Häagen sweet shop in the west capital tomorrow at 7 in the morning, I’ll be late so go to the toilet first. I’ll give you all the necessary codes and info. Get out of here 5 to 10 minutes after me, the longer the better.”

Dai dishevels up his hair and clothes and uses the tap water to mess with his appearance even more before going out. _Alright,_ Iku gulps, that’s the excuse he is going with.

Shu stares at him in disbelief. “You met with Dai just like that?”

Iku nods, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

“Alright, alright… This is way faster than I anticipated. I’m worried because Shiki doesn’t respond to me yet. But if we can manage this, this is good.”

Iku nods again, eyes carefully not meeting Rui’s.

Rui hums.

Sure enough, as Dai has said, he met with the taller man an hour late from their meeting time. It is fine, because Dai has to avoid tails and be careful of his own movement. At least, this time, he doesn’t need to alter his looks again.

Iku doesn’t think he can survive the embarrassment.

There’s a note of ‘You don’t need to burn this, just bring them all to your leaders.’ written neatly in the front page, so Iku just memorized them all as a safety measure and hid the file in his coat and left after half an hour in the toilet from the back window.

It’s not paranoia if they’re really out to get you.

* * *

“It really shows now, doesn’t it?” Arata observes the majestic mansion of the Okui’s family home carefully. “Who the spies really are.”

The heavy hitters are to hide in Okui Mansion because it’s the closest allied house to the Capital HQ that can hide all of them and supply them with high tech weapon. The other half of their attacking force is in the Takamura household, far smaller but no less amazing, at least from what the Juniors has been telling them via the comm.

Aoi and Yoru have to stay behind to care for the injured, now backed up the newest medical technology the Okui can provide and the others are still amazed how fancy everything is.

“I apologize we can’t help you all faster,” the master of the house bowed in apology, “All I can do without raising any suspicion to this house is the anonymous donations.”

“Oh, no, really,” Haru immediately tries to make the older man to raise his head again, “Even then it’s very helpful!”

It will be a long day until tomorrow, Arata thinks as he drinks the strawberry milk they provided.

Dai flickers the morse code, signaling it’s safe to get in. Arata is very surprised the battered blue haired man who has trouble to even walk can open the back door for them to storm in. Then, he finds two unconscious bodies on another side and a couple more up the stairs and chooses to keep his mouth shut.

“As soon as the fireworks died down, I’ll start the bombs. You all have 15 minutes after the first firework,” Dai explains to them, left arm is in the cast but still as hardened as all of them. “Which ones are the rescue teams?”

On his side, there is a pretty one in with pale shoulder length hair waving at them, smile subdued but no less scary.

* * *

As scheduled, the fireworks starts at 8, as a celebration of the Emperor’s birthday. They need the festivities to raise the citizen’s morals after such a devastating loses. The Empire has just lost their four major bases in one swoop just a few days ago, after all.

And also serve as a distraction for the emergency meeting of the captains, who miraculously all survived, even if some are a little worse for wear.

“How do they completely destroy out HQs with so few people? Shiki, what’s your excuse? There are only three people who attacked your base!”

“At least my base is not all level into the ground like yours, Nakajou-san,” Shiki retorts back, leaning back in his chair, his face as expressionless as always. “And isn’t Outa-san place got stormed by the most people and not one of them even get captured?”

Shiki has always been good at adding fuel to the fire and as easy as a few more words, all the captains are yelling at each other, with Shiki saying the most hurtful words at the worst possible time.

The Emperor slams on the table loudly to earn back their attention, “Stop bickering like children! Act your age!”

The four of them grows quiet. The old Emperor is the most powerful person on their Empire, after all.

Shiki amuses himself with a fantasy of killing the Emperor right then, would he be put down just as fast? It will not stop the Empire though, it might even stroke the drying embers. No, a total revolution is needed, not assassination.

“We have a mole amongst us,” the Emperor announces, looking at each of them carefully. “You’re not surprised, Shiki?”

“No, I suspect so,” he replies with ease. “The rebel’s movements are too precise to not be so.”

The old man nods, “That’s why you’re my favorite captain. You use your head, Shiki.”

The young man ignores the jealous glares he received from the other captains and generals, “Thank you, Your Excellency.”

“I appoint you to look for the rats,” he orders, rising to his feet as graceful as a swan, “You have 3 months. Don’t disappoint me, Takamura Shiki.”

Shiki bows respectfully, feeling thankful Hajime has fast forwarded the plans. He doesn’t have to think much about how to catch himself or framing others to do so, this way.

Of course, just as planned, the loud explosions cut short their meeting and Shiki has to school his expressions to not let any satisfied micro expressions show as the lights above them struggle to keep their glows.

Shiki unsheathes his sword, attacking the nearest captain as the meeting room’s door swings open and Tsubasa is already on his side, knocking out one of the generals in an easy swoop. Shun and Hajime calmly waltz into the room.

“Greetings, Father,” Shun says with ease. “Surprised to see me?”

The Emperor growls, ready to shouts his order, but the Senior group is faster. In a blink of an eye, Kai has his sword on the Emperor’s neck and Haru has his on his side.

Shun gives the old man an angelic smile, such contrast with his words, “I told you I’ll come visit, though? The last time you saw me.”

The morning comes with gentle rays, washing over the broken palace and the destroyed main military headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this story a chance and reading until the end! Feedbacks are welcome! ( ^ _ ^ ) V


End file.
